


Nighttime Maneuvers

by PoeticPanda11



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Condoms, Deepthroating, During Canon, F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hook-Up, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pillow Talk, Riding, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Gillian is his name (looks like he should have been named John, you thought). Looks to be your age. Dark messy hair, stubble around his chin, slim build. Works at VA-11 HALL-A as a bartender. You’ve heard about that bar from *Kira* Miki’s blog posts. Maybe you should come drop in and see what it’s about. Birthday is March 11 and you see his description say “Don’t give me a bell pepper or anything that touched a bell pepper. No, I’m not allergic to them. I just really don’t like them.”What a baby.
Relationships: Gillian/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Nighttime Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I love Gillian so I thought I'd make a fic involving him and I'm surprised there isn't more fics about best boy. Anyway, this fic is kind of prequel to the day people talk about Gillian got laid because he's in a good mood. I haven't written in a while so writing smut is me getting back into it.
> 
> Note: Reader is female here.

You watched the clock on your phone turn to midnight, changing the date to the 30th of December.

You’re thankful for taking today and tomorrow off until New Year’s is over. Work has been hell lately. Not just that but the whole bank raid and gunshots have made you jumpy and anxious. At least that’s been dealt with already, though slamming doors make you wince. It might take you a while to get over the whole thing. You’ve been pretty pent up lately too ever since you’re usual hook up left for a different city for a different job. Good for her, at least. But damn, you’ll miss her.

What made your day better though was petting a cool looking shiba with sunglasses and wearing a Hawaiian shirt. You’ve never seen such a cool dog before. Spending lunch with the rad shiba was the highlight of the day. The shiba was a lot cooler than the corgis at the Seifar Toy Company. It’s a shame really, corgis are super cute. It’s the racism that kind of sucks about them. Who would have thought other species could be racist other than humans?

Just then, your phone vibrated, signalling an incoming message.

**[Just got off work. I’m on the way now. Be there in about 15 min.]**

You reply back with a ‘Sure’ and a smiling emoji.

That’s right. You were waiting for your new hook up tonight. You got acquainted with him on Thundr a few weeks ago. You bring up his profile to remind yourself on who he is.

Gillian is his name (looks like he should have been named John, you thought). Looks to be your age. Dark messy hair, stubble around his chin, slim build. Works at VA-11 HALL-A as a bartender. You’ve heard about that bar from *Kira* Miki’s blog posts. Maybe you should come drop in and see what it’s about. Birthday is March 11 and you see his description say “Don’t give me a bell pepper or anything that touched a bell pepper. No, I’m not allergic to them. I just really don’t like them.”

What a baby.

Other than that, there’s not much to his profile. Then again, a lot of profiles are like that where it’s just bare bones. Even from the previous chats you’ve had with him, he doesn’t really talk much about himself other than his bartending job. Well, you two _are_ just looking for one night stands so he doesn’t really have to open up about his life to you. He’s kind of cute though, you admit. It’s been a few months since you last hooked up with a guy so, tonight is his lucky night that he gets all of your pent up energy.

* * *

You didn’t wait long for him to show up. He messaged you fifteen minutes after saying that he was at the front of the apartment complex. You buzzed him in and told him your apartment number. Pulling the drawer from your nightstand, you see the one condom you picked up from your last check up at the clinic. It’s good to come prepared. You never know that some of these guys forget to bring a condom.

Looking over at your standing mirror, you were in your cute koala pajamas. You adjust your hair to look a bit more presentable. You leave your bedroom to the small living room and hear faint footsteps outside your door until it stops in front of yours. Soft knocking rasped the door. You look through the peephole to see that it is Gillian in winter jacket. You unlocked the door and open it, greeting him with a smile.

“Hey.” He nods back to you and you usher him in.

Closing the door and locking it again, you tell him that he can put his jacket on the couch. As he does, you ask if you can get him anything to drink.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks. But can I use your bathroom real quick?”

You lead him to the bathroom, which is just across your bedroom. Really convenient, honestly. You sit on your bed and check the time again. Close to 12:30AM. A yawn escapes you but you’re not physically tired. Being a night owl runs in your blood.

When Gillian was done with his business, he enters your room, albeit a bit tense. As if he’s careful and doesn’t want to intrude. You tell him to lighten up a bit as you pat the space next to you for him to sit.

He sits next to you and you compliment his looks. He’s currently in a white dress shirt with a red necktie.

“Thanks. It’s just my usual outfit as a bartender. You’re, uh, cute in those pajamas.”

As he spoke, you can smell the mouthwash he used. It doesn’t smell like the one you have in your bathroom. Perhaps he brought a small bottle of his own with him. How considerate. You thank him for the compliment.

“So is there anything I should know before we start? Like, set some boundaries?”

You tell him that you’re okay with anything except your hair being pulled. You ask him the same thing.

“I’m okay with anything too. Is, uh, kissing okay?”

Why the hell not? You’ve kissed different strangers on different steamy nights. Pulling a risqué move, you climb up and set yourself down on his lap, catching him off guard yet he places his hands on your hips. You tease him by saying that you’re so pretty that he wants to kiss you.

“W-Well… yeah.” He pouts with a raised brow at you. A small tint of pink forming on his face.

You giggle and peck his lips to start. Next, you undo his red tie and toss it on the floor. Gillian rubs circles on your hips as you unbutton his dress shirt next. You see that he wears black turtle neck under his shirt. Interesting choice for an undershirt but you don’t judge it too much considering it’s cold during the holidays. Tossing the formal shirt on the floor, Gillian tugs at your own clothing.

“Can I?”

You nod and watch as his eyes widen when he sees your breasts in their glory. He gently cups them and runs his thumb over your nipples. Gillian takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking it and grazing it with his tongue. He pulls you closer to you and your breath hitches at the pleasure of his mouth. Your hand runs through his wild messy hair, which feels really soft actually.

Gillian lets up and takes off his turtle neck, showing off a bit of toned muscle to his slim frame. Not a whole lot of muscle, but it’s there. A nice amount of chest hair and a beautiful treasure trail under his navel. You lock lips with each other again as he gently lays down on your bed with you on top of him.

Deciding to add your tongue to the equation, you let it explore Gillian’s mouth. He moans the sudden entry but soon you meet his own, intertwining in a slippery saliva mess. While you two were doing that, Gillian drags the waistband of your pajamas down and you break off for a few seconds to remove the clothing, until you’re back on his lips again. With just your underwear, you can feel the quickly growing member from Gillian’s pants. You grind your hips against his crotch as you start unbuckling his belt.

“Mmph fuck…”

You can feel your underwear getting wet as he helps in removing his pants. Gillian slides them off and you sit up on his lap. You marvel at the panting bartender under you and palm the bulge in his underwear. He squirms a bit and thrusts his hips a bit to get more of the warmth on your hand. You gingerly take out the appendage in its glory. It’s nicely thick at the base and cut. You let him know that his dick is really nice.

“Mm… nothing special, really. Seven inches is average.” He blushes.

You get off of him and both take off the last pieces of clothing and adjust yourselves on your bed. Gillian lays back down with his head on your pillow while you sit at the opposite end, giving a few experimental strokes before you take him in your mouth. Licking the tip gets a good response out of the bartender. Gillian bites his lower lip his breath hitches.

Thinking you’ve teased him enough, you slowly take his cock in your mouth. A soft moan escapes Gillian as you make your way lower down his shaft. Gillian puts a hand under his head to get comfier as he watches you with half lidded eyes. Your tongue rubs against the underside of his cock as you continue sucking him.

“Ahh… fuck.”

Honestly, you can do this all night if he didn’t have work later on in the evening. You let up with a pop and ask if he’s enjoying it.

He nods. “Yeah. Feels really good. Can we 69?”

You arrange yourself to have your vagina on his face and get back to sucking him. Gillian moans into your entrance as he tries to keep up with your oral game. He licks your entrance and pokes around the flaps, missing the actual entryway. Giving him a bit of assistance, you push yourself closer to his face, swaying your hips delicately trying to get his tongue to slip inside you. You also like the feeling of his stubble prickling your own groin and you want more of it.

Gillian finally gets his tongue inside you, causing you to moan with his dick in your mouth. Getting a good angle, you were able to take him all the way down to the base, the tip touching the back of your throat. The bartender tensed up at the soft feeling of your throat, panting and licking your vagina. He’s so responsive that it kind of turns you on even more.

You bob your head three times until you deepthroat him, making it a pattern. Each time you take him whole, Gillian shakes a bit and loses his own rhythm of eating you out. He taps your ass to catch your attention.

“H-Hey… I’m getting really close and I don’t wanna cum yet. But holy shit, you’re good. Can we switch? I’ll eat you out properly.”

You giggle and thank him for the compliment. After you’ve switched positions, Gillian wastes no time tasting you again. He slips his tongue in once more and you moan in delight. You place a hand on his head, feeling his soft hair. Each movement of Gillian’s jaw allows you to feel his stubble poking you. You gently grind against his mouth to get more and he’s doing his best to keep up with you.

He slips his tongue out leaving you hollow for a second and inserts two fingers. The sudden intrusion makes you arch your back slightly and hitch your breath. Gillian watches you squirm as he fucks you with his fingers. You’re soaking wet and at this point you just want him to start railing you.

“You like that?” You nod and tell him yes. He reaches up and kisses you, still moving his fingers. He pumps the faster, making you squirm and moan. Gillian lets up from kissing and pulls out his fingers, sucking your juices from them.

“Hang on. Lemme grab the condom.” He reaches down to his jeans for his wallet, taking out the small wrapper. Guess you didn’t need to grab that extra one.

Gillian rips the wrapper and slips the condom on. As he does that, you reach for the light switch to dim the lights for a more romantic atmosphere. Gillian gets in between your legs and hovers over you, taking in the sight of you between the dim lights and night light peeking through the curtains.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?”

The compliment makes you red in the face. You’ve heard it before from different hook up but it’s a compliment that flusters you. Noticing this, Gillian smirks.

“You embarrassed? Don’t be. I mean it.” He leans down and kisses you again.

The bartender guides the tip of his cock inside you, slowly pushing it in. You moan in to his mouth, trying to not be loud for your neighbors to hear. Once Gillian bottoms out, you both moan against each other’s lips. You hook your legs around his torso and wrap your arms around his neck, making sure he doesn’t pull out.

“You okay?” He asks and you nod back to him. “I’ll go slowly first.” You appreciate the gesture. Gillian has been nothing but caring and careful throughout this hook up.

With slow thrusts, you pants against one another. Gillian letting out a quiet curse at how amazing you feel. “God, you feel so fucking good.” He whispers. You reply back that he feels great with him inside you.

“You’re still a bit tight. Is this your first time?” He asked.

You shake your head, telling him that it’s been a while since you’ve hooked up with a guy. You add that your last hook up has been a girl, a regular, who moved away to another city.

“Ah, gotcha.” You ask him if this is his first time. “Nah. Did it with a girlfriend before. Been single for a long time now.”

Falling in to comfortable silence again, you tell Gillian he can speed up a bit. He complies and you moan on to the crook of his neck. The sound of skin smacking against skin echoes in the bedroom, although in a weird rhythm. Gillian’s thrusts are a bit inconsistent but you can tell he’s trying. Guess it’s been a while for him as well since he last fucked.

You tell him to stop for a second. “What? Did I hurt you?” You shake your head and say that you want to ride him (a cover up to not hurt his ego). “Oh, sure.”

Gillian flips both of you over, giving you the steering wheel. He puts his hands on your waist and you start bouncing on his dick.

“Ohh… shit. Ahh fuck…” Gillian shut his eyes. You smile inwardly to yourself seeing the blissed out bartender.

The bed creaks beneath you as you bob up and down. Gillian’s grip on your hips tighten as he thrusts up into you, meeting your hips as you go down. This is good; he’s on the same rhythm as you.

“Oh fuck, I’m close.” You tell you’re close too. “Oh shit, oh shit, fuck, fuck…”

Gillian thrusted faster, inhales sharply as he reaches his peak. He gritted his teeth and groaned, unloading into the condom. You moaned throughout his quick thrusts and laid on top of him as both of you reached your climax.

You both were panting messes, arms wrapped around each other. Sweat beading across your foreheads. Gillian rubbed your back as you two came down from your highs, making you nuzzle closer to him. It may seem strange to nuzzle closer to a stranger, but honestly, the aftercare is the best part for you, even if it is with a random person.

“You okay there?” He says lowly. You answer him by kissing his shoulder and his neck as thank you. “Heh, I’ll take that as a yes.”

You get off of Gillian and lay next to him on your bed, telling him that he was great and you enjoyed it.

“I enjoyed it too. If you’re down to do this again… I’d be okay with it.” He turns his head to your direction. You look back and smile to him, saying you’d like that.

The both of you eventually cleaned up and Gillian was ready to leave. He grabbed his coat and was heading for the door. Before he reached for the door, he looked back to you.

“Thanks again for tonight.” He smiled. “Just let me know when you wanna meet up again.”

Smiling back at him, you hug him before he goes and he hugs back. You tell him that you’ll keep in touch. He smiles and heads out. You lock the door with a smile on your face. You have good feelings about him.

You didn’t know it yet, but it’s the beginning of something beautiful between you two.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally not me fantasizing about that fuckboy. Nope. Not at all.
> 
> It's never explained why Gillian was in a good mood that day so whether he actually got laid or something else happened is up for debate.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
